


Fever

by ToxicShipper



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicShipper/pseuds/ToxicShipper
Summary: The encephalitis makes Omega Will go into a pseudo-heat at the BSHCI. They are not prepared to care for an Omega in heat, and have to resort to some drastic measures in order to calm Will down.
Relationships: Matthew Brown/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	1. Mind Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> It's Matthew's lucky day

Will could never get close to the cryptic stag man in his dreams, he could only follow the shadowy figure until it eventually disappeared when he woke up. The creature never approached him either, only watched him from a distance. That’s why it was so strange when the ebony-skinned, emaciated figure crawled onto his bed.

He couldn’t move, couldn’t even make a sound. If it weren’t for the creature in front of him, he would have thought he was awake. All he could hear were his own shaky breaths as he strained to lift his head up. Instead of lunging at him, the humanoid moved slowly until he loomed over Will’s body. Up close, its face appeared more humanlike, almost familiar. It cocked its head to the side, antlers grazing Will’s chest. The creature stayed still, staring down at him as if asking permission.

Will nodded weakly, finally managing to lift a hand up to touch the creature’s face. Its skin was surprisingly warm, and less surprisingly smooth. It closed its eyes and leaned into Will’s touch, humming in contentment. Will tried to speak to it, but he couldn’t open his mouth, he could only whimper.

The creature lowered itself onto its elbows, leaning its full weight on top of Will. It looked like it should have weighed nothing, but managed to feel like another full body on top of him. Will sighed, letting the creature cradle his face in its long fingers and touch its forehead to his. For once, he felt completely at peace in his dream.

He opened his eyes when soft lips pressed against his. He made a muffled sound of protest, reaching up to try and push the thing off of him, but noticed then that it was no longer the wendigo-like creature lying on top of him. He knew he should be angry, possibly even more frightened, by the real monster who had him pinned down against his will, but he only felt relieved. So relieved, in fact, that tears stung his eyes.

“Alpha,” he whimpered, his voice wavering.

“Shh, mylimasis, you’re safe,” his mate whispered into his ear, nuzzling the sensitive scent gland on his neck to calm him.

A brisk draft made him aware that he was completely naked, his bare chest flush against Hannibal’s fully clothed body. He whined, and Hannibal took his face into his hands and led his lips back to his own. Hannibal stroked his thumb over the remnants of the bonding mark on Will’s neck as he deepened the kiss. Will bucked his hips against Hannibal’s abdomen, desperate for friction.

Instead of sating him, Hannibal sat up and smirked down at the flustered Omega. “You’re dripping wet,” he noted, sliding his fingers through the pool of slick that gathered on the mattress between Will’s legs.

“Alpha, I need…” Will panted, reaching down his stomach to take his cock in his hand.

Hannibal clicked his tongue and slipped two fingers right into Will’s hole, making the Omega arch off the bed and moan.

“More…please,” Will panted. He wanted his mate’s knot _so bad_ , enough to forget he was dreaming.

Hannibal chuckled, his irises flashing deep red in the dark. “I’m afraid you can’t have my knot this time, dear boy,”

Will tried to argue, maybe even beg, but before he could get a word out Hannibal was gone. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dark cell. There were no signs of anyone having been inside, let alone in bed with him. If he didn’t know any better he would think he was still dreaming.

But he knew better. He glanced down at his body, which was mostly exposed from having unzipped his jumpsuit in his sleep. Even more notable were his fingers, knuckle deep inside of himself. He groaned, clenching around the digits as he removed them. Slick gushed out of his hole as soon as it was unplugged, and his muscles fluttered around nothing. He lied back and groaned, a knot forming in the back of his throat as he felt his insides contort from a wave of cramps. He curled into the fetal position, grimacing in pain as a dull ache settled in the pit of his stomach and traveled down to his groin and inner thighs.

Will squeezed his eyes shut and shoved his fingers back inside of his leaking sex, biting back a moan when his body reacted kindly to his efforts. He bit the back of his other hand as he fingered himself roughly, spreading himself open until he could fit the majority of his fist inside, and then pushing in as far as he could possibly go. His fingertips found the throbbing gland inside of him, making him clench his thighs together and bury his face in the mattress to stifle another moan. He prodded the tender spot repeatedly, pushing himself back onto his fingers.

Minutes later, he was panting and gasping, _so_ close, but still unable to satisfy himself. He moved onto his back and fisted his cock in his other hand, using the excess slick that dampened the mattress and his inner thighs to stroke himself hastily. He groaned, biting into his bottom lip until it bled. Both hands moved at a punishing pace until his legs trembled and he came all over his stomach and chest with a high-pitched whine.

He was finally able to catch his breath, but he was far from sated. It didn’t take long for the pain to come creeping back. He groaned, gripping the edges of the mattress as a cramp passed through him. He glanced down at his aching cock, already fully erect again and leaking pre-cum all over his stomach.

“Fuck,” Will breathed, shimmying out of his jumpsuit, which was already thoroughly soaked with slick and sweat. He flipped onto his stomach and grabbed the pillow from behind his head to put under his hips, both as something fairly soft to hump and so he could reach his prostate easier.

This time, he bit his arm as he pushed his fingers into himself. The longer this went on, the harder it would be to conceal his whimpers and moans. His throat burned thinking about going through a heat _here_ of all places, and when his fingertips grazed his prostate he sobbed quietly into the bend of his arm.

By the time morning sunlight streamed into the hallway, Will had come three times. His arm trembled as he continued to fuck himself ruthlessly, but he couldn’t bear to stop. His orgasms offered little to no relief for the fire in his belly, each ejaculation leaving him just as hard as he’d started. His fingers weren’t nearly enough, not when his body craved an Alpha’s thick knot. The thought of it made him preen, offering himself up in presentation to the empty jail cell.

Not too long after his wrist simply gave out, Will heard doors opening and closing and footsteps coming down the hall. He sniffled and did his best to wipe himself up with the already soiled sleeve of his jumpsuit before pulling it back up to his waist.

If he was lucky, the orderly who had taken an interest to him would find him first. The young Beta obviously had a crush on him, which Will knew he could use to his advantage. He wasn’t an Alpha, but he was the next best thing. And at this point he would do anything to be penetrated with something that wasn’t his own fingers. The thought of having a warm body close to him also offered some comfort. Even Betas had the innate urge to protect distressed Omegas, and just because heat pheromones didn’t affect them as much as Alphas didn’t mean they couldn’t still sense them.

Squeaky wheels turned over the concrete floors, coming closer and closer to Will’s cell. He pressed his thighs together in anticipation as more slick and pre-cum flooded his clothes. Surely, the Beta would smell his slick, since it had no doubt soaked all the way through the mattress by now.

By the time the food cart had parked in front of Will’s cell, he was sure it was his “friend” making the morning rounds. He whined softly as soon as he saw the familiar Beta’s face. He immediately moved towards the edge of his bed and pushed his chest out, aware of how pert and inflamed the heat hormones made his nipples. He put on his most pitiful expression (which unfortunately wasn’t hard) and whimpered loud enough to catch the orderly’s attention.

“Mr. Graham, are you alright?” Matthew asked, peeking between the bars to get a better look at the Omega. Clearly, he noticed something wasn’t right, because his jaw dropped and his pupils dilated as soon as he saw the trembling, sweaty Omega sitting on the edge of the bed. He stepped closer, unable to look away. “Woah…”

“Matthew…” Will mewled. “Help,”

“What’s—“ Matthew looked down the hall to make sure no one was coming before he unlocked Will’s cell. “What’s wrong— _oh_ ,” he stopped in the doorway, the scent of warm honey slapping him in the face. “Fuck,” he said under his breath, the Omega’s pheromones taking effect and making his cock stir in his pants.

“It hurts,” Will whimpered, his lips quivering and tears welling up in his eyes. He hated that he barely even had to try to seem so desperate. He could only hope it worked.

“Oh no, I’m sorry, Will…shit…I don’t think we’ve ever had an Omega in heat here before…” he began to ramble nervously. His cheeks were already turning bright red and he awkwardly adjusted his coat to try and conceal his hard-on.

Will’s heightened senses picked up on the young man’s arousal and he started salivating. “Fuck, just c’mere,” he cursed, leaning against the wall and spreading his legs. “Help me,”

Matthew stepped forward hesitantly, eyeing the Omega’s slender body which he’d fantasized about every night since Will had been admitted. He knew he couldn’t resist, and Will knew it too.

“Gosh, Will, I don’t have a knot,” Matthew stammered. He was already standing directly in front of the panting Omega, though, fingers itching to touch his soft skin.

Will was already unzipping himself, spreading his thighs even further to reveal his slick, puffy hole. He leaned his head back against the wall and moaned obscenely as he stuffed his fingers back inside himself.

“Fuck, you need a doctor,” Matthew hissed, his eyes fixated on the pearly fluid squelching around Will’s fingers as he fucked his clenching hole.

“I need— _fuck_ —“ Will curled his fingers up and slammed them into his prostate, forcing a strangled moan out of his throat. Pre-cum dripped down his twitching cock and more slick gushed onto his fingers.

The Beta was on him in seconds. “Sshh-sshh, it’s okay, gorgeous, I’ll take good care of you,” he cooed into Will’s ear as he lowered him onto his back.

Will purred and wiggled out of one pant leg so he was free to wrap his legs around the Beta’s waist and pull him down against his feverish body. Instinct took over, and Will clung to the young man on top of him, trying to scent his neck.

Matthew groaned as the Omega nuzzled and lapped at his neck, making delicious little whimpers. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants hastily, already out of breath. Will moaned and rutted against him impatiently as soon as he pulled his painfully hard dick out.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you— _jesusfuckingchrist,_ ” Matthew slipped right in without any resistance. It was the most amazing thing he’d ever felt. Will’s hole was sopping wet and _so, so_ warm. As soon as he bottomed out, the Omega’s muscles tightened around him, as if to lock him inside.

“ _Ooh, yes,_ ” Will moaned. His toes curled and he dug his heels into the Beta’s back, pushing him in as deep as he could possibly go. It felt _so good_ to finally be filled properly. Sparks of pleasure danced over his entire body, and for the first time in hours he was free of the crippling emptiness.

Matthew finally began to move, slow and labored at first—more in fear of coming too quickly than hurting the Omega. Will grew too impatient and growled softly, wrapping his arms around the Beta’s neck and bucking his hips up to meet him at every thrust. “Harder…please,” he panted.

Matthew obliged, burying his face in Will’s neck and kissing his sensitive scent gland as he thrust into him harder and faster. Soon the lewd sound of slick squelching and skin slapping against skin filled the small room. Will’s moans grew louder and louder until Matthew covered his mouth with his hand to keep him from drawing attention.

“God, yes…you feel so amazing, baby, _fuck_ ,” Matthew stammered breathlessly as he fucked Will with reckless abandon. “I’m gonna cum soon…dammit…mmm,” he gripped Will’s hair and moaned into his neck.

Will whimpered in disappointment. “Don’t stop…” he begged, grabbing the Beta’s thighs and pulling him in even deeper. “Please don’t stop,” he sobbed.

“I don’t want to, baby, I don’t,” Matthew promised. He couldn’t bear to hear his precious Omega cry.

Matthew sat up and lifted Will’s legs over his shoulders. He held them in place with one arm and reached down to stroke Will’s cock in time with his thrusts with his other hand. Will reacted positively to the new angle and increased attention. He purred, settling back into the mattress and reaching behind him to grip the bed frame. When Matthew hit a particularly sensitive spot, Will’s eyes rolled back and his lips parted in a silent moan.

“I’ll make you cum, baby. I’ll make it all better…I… _ah_ …you’ll see,” Matthew babbled, barely coherent.

“Cum inside me,” Will moaned instinctively as he felt himself getting close.

“Fuck, I wish I could,” Matthew groaned.

Will whined in protest, but he knew he couldn’t have it all. The last thing he needed was to get pregnant in here.

Will’s moans grew higher in pitch and he squeezed his eyes shut as he reached the edge. “Gonna cum,” he whimpered, his face contorting as if he were in pain. “ _Ah_!” he screamed as he spilled all over Matthew’s hand and clenched hard around his cock. Of all the orgasms he’d forced out of himself during the night, none of them were half as intense as this. His stomach clenched and his thighs shook as he rode out the aftershocks. Finally, he went limp on the bed with a long sigh, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Matthew forced himself to pull out just in time before he exploded all over the Omega’s naked body. He stroked himself through three powerful spurts of semen, moaning uncontrollably the whole time. It was a wonder nobody heard them.

Will lied back with a dopey, half-asleep expression. He was sated for the time being, even without taking a knot. He licked up a bit of cum that landed on his chin. “Thank you,” he muttered drowsily.

“Holy shit,” Matthew wheezed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilton joins the fun

"I better get you to the infirmary," Matthew said as soon as he caught his breath, the urgency of the situation kicking back in. 

Will whined in protest as Matthew stood up and began zipping his pants back up. "Don't leave," he said softly. 

"I'll only be gone a minute, I just need to notify Chilton that--"

"Stay," Will begged, pushing himself up and nuzzling his face into Matthew's crotch. 

Matthew groaned and pushed Will away regretfully. "I can't..." he said. 

The Omega pouted. "Please," he whimpered. "I don't want to be alone,"

"You won't be for long, Will, I promise," Matthew petted Will's curls and helped him back into his clothes as quickly as he could whilst still being gentle. 

Will groaned, tugging at the sticky fabric. "Too hot," he complained, reaching for the zipper. 

Matthew sighed, watching Will strip the jumpsuit from his arms. "Just...leave the bottoms up, okay?" 

Will made a face, but obeyed, much to Matthew's relief. 

"I'll be back soon, I promise," Matthew reassured the Omega before he locked him alone in his cell and rushed down the hall. 

When they came back to Will's cell he was curled up on his side, rocking his hips against the pillow he clutched to his stomach. Breathy moans and gasps left his parted lips, and his face crumpled in pain, half concealed by the matress. 

“Oh, shit,” Chilton cursed upon seeing the state of the Omega. 

“I told you it was bad,” Matthew sniped. 

Chilton had hoped the young man was overreacting. He was a fairly new hire, after all. Straight out of nursing school. He shot his employee a shifty look, and stepped ahead of him into the cell to get a closer look at Will. The smell of slick was potent, but he tried to ignore the increase in his heart rate and tightening of his pants.   
“Will, get up,” he barked impatiently at the whimpering man on the bed from at least six feet away. 

Matthew rolled his eyes and strode forward to sit next to the Omega on the bed. "You can get closer to him, it's okay," he said bitterly, rubbing Will's back. 

Chilton gaped at the reckless young man. He clearly hadn't been on the job long enough. "Matthew, he's a serial killer. You shouldn't touch him when he isn't restrained," he hissed, but didn't bother getting any closer. 

Matthew ignored his boss and leaned down to coo softly into the distressed Omega's ear. "Can you walk?" he asked him in a tender voice. Will shook his head meekly in response. 

Chilton wrinkled his nose at the coddling Will was receiving. In his mind, it wasn't deserved. But beyond that, Matthew's fondness for the snarky inmate irked him for reasons he couldn't quite place. 

Finally, he stepped forward. "Stop infantilizing him. This might be some kind of trick,"

"He's not faking this," Matthew chuckled dryly. "Trust me,"

Chilton pressed his lips together and glared down at the helpless figure on the bed. Matthew was right about one thing, there was no way Will could soak an entire matress in slick overnight if he wasn't actually in heat. He cursed under his breath again. The damned Omega failed to notify anyone that his heat cycle was approaching, and now they were left completely unprepared. 

"Let's get the cuffs," Chilton sighed. "So we can bring him to the infirmary,"

"I can carry him," Matthew offered, way too quickly for Chilton's comfort. 

Chilton snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. You can't just carry him,"

"Of course I can. I work out," Matthew said defensively. 

"I didn't mean--ugh, y'know what, fine," Chilton pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a feeling this would be a long day. 

Matthew smiled to himself, having won over his crotchety boss once again. He leaned down and scooped Will into his arms, cradling the other man's slender body against his chest. Will nuzzled his face into the Beta's shirt, unsuccessfully searching for an Alpha's scent. 

They laid Will out on a bed in the infirmary, where he immediately curled up on his side again, hugging his stomach. 

"What now?" Chilton asked. He didn't have much experience with Omegas. Being a Beta himself, he found members of the other subgenders to be too needy, especially Omegas. He'd hoped he wouldn't have to deal with too many Omegas choosing this line of work, but Will Graham broke his lucky streak. 

"He's going to want to nest," Matthew started. 

Chilton laughed out loud. "We're not bringing him fluffy blankets and stuffed animals," he said in a snarky tone. 

Matthew rolled his eyes and continued racking his brain for information on caring for Omegas in heat. "He'll need a knot," he sighed, stating the inevitable fact. 

Chilton frowned. Neither of them could provide that. "I guess we'll have to get him a knotted, uh...toy," he said with a wince. 

"Yeah," Matthew agreed, feeling a stab of jealousy for the piece of plastic that would give Will the satisfaction he couldn't. 

"In the meantime," Chilton continued. "Let's try sedating him,"

Matthew's face fell. He'd hoped Chilton would let him continue to take care of Will's needs at least until they could find him a proper knot. 

"Are you sure that'll work?" Matthew asked. 

"It's a temporary fix, but it'll buy us some time," Chilton shrugged. "Its worth a try,"

Matthew looked down at the whining Omega. His cheeks were wet with tears and his slender body quaked with quiet sobs. 

"He's in a lot of pain right now," Matthew noted, stroking a lock of Will's damp hair behind his ear. 

Chilton rolled his eyes. "Good," he muttered. "Serves him right to suffer,"

Matthew knew his sympathy for Graham was far from innocent. He admired the killer Will was, and his beautiful Omegean body was a bonus. It pained him to see such a genius predator like Will in this helpless state, all because of his unlucky biology. Despite going into the medical field, Matthew rarely felt empathy for his patients. They were nothing but puzzles for him to solve, and it helped that most of them were evil incarnate. However, he wanted to protect this Omega with every fiber of his being. 

"Leaving an Omega in heat untended counts as cruel and unusual punishment," Matthew said dryly. 

"He won't suffer if he's unconscious," Chilton grumbled back. He really didn't want to make this his problem. He wanted to get Will back to normal as soon as possible so he could continue prodding him for information. He wanted to know what was going on in his head, not his slutty little Omega hole. 

"Knot...please..." Will moaned. They both turned their heads to look at the pitiful creature. 

"Soon, Will," Matthew assured him, stroking his angelic curls. 

Will whined, a quivering, high-pitched sound. He stuck his hand back between his legs and rutted against his palm, panting like a dog. 

"We need to restrain him," Chilton sighed. "He's filthy, too. Let's put some towels down,"

Matthew nodded. He agreed on the towel matter. "If we restrain him we better take care of him ourselves," he added. 

Chilton raised an eyebrow at Matthew. "Seriously?" he scoffed. "That's inappropriate. Surely, he can wait,"

Matthew shook his head, but he could tell by Chilton's tone that he wasn't willing to argue with a suboordinate anymore. He couldn't help Will if he got fired. 

"One of us should stay here with him while we get the sedative IV prepared," Matthew said after giving Will an apologetic look. 

Chilton narrowed his eyes at Matthew. He suspected the boy wanted an excuse to be alone with the incapacitated Omega. "You make up the IV. I'll stay here," he said. 

Matthew hesitated, but finally nodded. He gave Will one last glance before leaving the room with a disappointed look on his face. 

Once Matthew was out of the room, Chilton stepped closer to Will's bedside. He made a disgusted face at the sweaty, hormonal creature. He still didn't believe Will wasn't overdramatizing just a little bit. The man was clever and unpredictable. 

"You can drop the act, Graham," he sneered. Will didn't answer. He was really dedicated, then. 

Chilton pulled the rest of Will's jumpsuit down, eyes widening at his flushed, naked body. "What a mess," he teased, running a finger through the slick that dripped down Will's thighs. 

The touch made Will shiver and moan. He clenched his legs together and balled the sheets in his fists as more slick gushed out of him from the stimulation. 

"My, my," Chilton pondered the sticky, sweet-smelling fluid on his fingers. "So wet, and for what?"

"Please," Will whined, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head as he reached down between his legs. 

"Not so fast," Chilton caught Will's wrist over his stomach.

Will groaned and writhed on the bed. "Please," he begged again. 

"Please, what, Will?" Chilton snapped. "You know I don't have a knot,"

Will bared his teeth, growing impatient and bold. "You have a cock, don't you?" he said with a snarl, twisting his wrist out of Chilton's grip. 

"Are you asking me to fuck you?" Chilton laughed. "That's rich,"

Will didn't have a comeback, he just flipped onto his back and started fingering himself. He moaned as he slid three fingers in and fucked them back and forth to produce a lewd, squelching sound. He arched his back off the bed and bucked his hips into his hand. 

Chilton knew he should've put a stop to this, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the Omega's fingers, working himself open as slick dripped down his hand and wrist, already forming a wet spot on the sheets. His cock throbbed in his pants, a sensation he'd been ignoring successfully until now. 

"Please, doctor," Will whimpered, looking up at Chilton through sultry, half-lidded eyes. The conniving little shit. 

"Oh, fuck it," Chilton caved, unzipping his pants hastily before he changed his mind. He deserved some pleasure out of this, too. 

Will purred as his second partner of the day climbed on top of him. He spread his legs apart and welcomed the Beta with open arms. He shouldn't have been too surprised when Chilton didn't extend the same comforts as Matthew.

"Nuh, uh," the older Beta tsked. "Turn around," he ordered coldly, helping Will flip onto his stomach.

Will raised his hips in presentation, hoping the other man would hurry up and get on with it. He could hear the doctor's labored breaths behind him as he ran his hands over Will's slick-coated thighs, slowly going up to knead his ass. Will huffed and whined into the bed, giving his backside a little shake. 

Chilton hissed. "Impatient little thing," he teased, smacking the Omega's ass and making him moan obscenely. He bit his lip to conceal just how much Will's whorish behavior affected him. 

As much as he wished he could take his time really savoring this opportunity, he knew he had to get on with it before Matthew came back. What sort of an example would he be setting if any of his employees were to walk in on him balls deep in a patient? He gripped Will's hips and pushed into him, unprepared for the hot wetness that clenched around him.

"Fuck," he hissed, his hips stuttering forward until he sunk all the way into the Omega. He'd fucked Omegas before, but never an Omega in heat. Now he understood what his Alpha colleagues were talking about when they said it was the best thing in the world.

Will purred, arching his back and bearing down onto the cock that filled him. His partner huffed and pinned him down by the small of his back, determined to give the Omega exactly what he wanted. 

"Be careful what you wish for, you manipulative little shit," Chilton growled, fucking into the Omega at a punishing pace. Will preened when he slid his hand up his back and gripped the nape of his neck. "You like it rough, don't you, whore," Chilton teased through a clenched jaw. The strangled moans the Omega made beneath him were enough of an answer. 

Chilton continued fucking Will quick and dirty. It wasn't hard at all to lose himself in the pleasure. He didn't protest at all when the greedy Omega reached underneath him to fist his own cock, legs trembling as he approached orgasm. It seemed like the lack of a knot wouldn't be too much of a problem when it came to getting Will off, at least for the time being.

Will gasped and cursed as his body tensed. "Alpha..." he moaned with a broken sob, gripping the sheets as he clenched hard around Chilton's cock and spasmed into his own hand.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Chilton hissed, he stopped moving and dug his nails into Will's hips as tight muscles contracted around him. It took all of his willpower not to spill into the Omega. A soon as Will's body eased up, he pulled back and shot his load all over the Omega's back.

Will shuddered and moaned. His gaping hole clenched around nothing, expecting a knot that he wouldn't get. His brain caught up with his body and he whined into the bed, lowering his hips so he was lying flat on his front. All he had were two Betas, and no knot.

Chilton smirked as he caught his breath. He'd sure made a mess of the boy. As much as he would've loved to finish inside of him, marking him the way he did was satisfying enough. He patted Will's ass and stepped down from the narrow hospital bed, tucking himself back into his pants.

Someone cleared their throat in the doorway. Chilton whipped his head around, eyes wide and face paling. But it was just Matthew holding the IV bag. He grinned at his disheveled boss crookedly. "Don't worry, doctor, I won't tell," he said with a wink.

Chilton grumbled and stalked past the orderly to go clean up and make more preparations for their patient. 


End file.
